earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3
Characters * Judas * "William Cobb" * Ra's al Ghul * Deathstroke * Man-Bat Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 1007 EST VOX Archive * Heretic: slicing, pained hiss, whack, metallic clank, whack, thud, body skidding Pathetic attempt at escape. Looks like you're outmatched, Nightwing. * "William Cobb": At least I still have my honor, traitor! * Heretic: scoff Poor choice for last words... footsteps * Ra's al Ghul: I told you, Judas. No killing him. I meant it. * Heretic: And I meant it when I told him I'd end him if he moved- piercing flesh * "William Cobb": Argh! hiss * Deathstroke: [Man-Bat: '''bestial screech] Damnit, son! Listen to Ra's! He's not one you can argue with. * '''Ra's al Ghul: It's fine, Slade... He's just young and foolhardy. He'll learn with time... Teach him a lesson for now, though. * Deathstroke: Me? You want to discipline my son? * Ra's al Ghul: As a good parent would... Is that a problem, Deathstroke? * Deathstroke: No... it's just- * Ra's al Ghul: Be quick about it. Time is of the utmost importance, Slade... Now, Dr. Langstrom, if you will... Master Grayson, give my regards to the detective. * Man-Bat: screech, wings flapping * Deathstroke: sigh Joseph, let the Bat's brat go... and face me. * Heretic: You touch me and I take off your hand. * Deathstroke: This is going to hurt me as much as you. unsheathed Do not make this any harder than it has to be! * Heretic: Who said anything about this being hard? twirling I'm not even going to break a sweat taking you down, old man. * Deathstroke: Joseph, you don't have the protection of Talia anymore. Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head himself, is free once more. He runs the League now, by his rules. * Heretic: In that case, once I take you down... Maybe I'll take him down next. * Deathstroke: footsteps Then you leave me no choice... * "William Cobb": Gun! footsteps, whack, thud, gunshot, grunt, gasp, thud * Heretic: Dick? * "William Cobb": Get... blood spattering Run, Joseph! * Deathstroke: grunt, growl, footsteps Get out of the way, brat- thud, rapid footsteps, gunshot, ricochet, alarm, blast door dropping, sealing, growl * "William Cobb": Heh... You missed. grunt * Deathstroke: You idiot! You didn't protect him! You doomed him to a life of running from the League of Assassins! You killed my son! * "William Cobb": laughter Yeah... But at least he'll die a free man. blood spattering More than I can say about you! * Deathstroke: whack, pained howl, whack, pained groan, stomp, blood splatterig, angry growl You piece of expletive! pressing down, blood squirting, moan Shame I don't much time... I'd love to watch you bleed out for this... Watch you suffer for all the pain and misery you've caused me over the years. * "William Cobb": Careful... laughter Remember what Ra's said about killing me? blood spattering, pained chuckle * Deathstroke: clattering, body being moved, pained howl, distant gunfire, distant alarms, distant scream, footsteps I'll just have to take you with us then. Trivia and Notes * End of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * Dick is seen next in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 4. * Heretic can be seen next in Oracle Files: Violeta Campos 1 and Deathstroke is next seen in Oracle Files: Slade Wilson 2. Links and References * VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Ra's al Ghul/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Kirk Langstrom/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline